Stars
by Hershey Ride
Summary: Long ago, before the story we know began, it was just the two of them. A mother and son, just the two of them against the world. One such evening, they sit under the night sky, and the mother talks about her hopes she has for her son. One-shot.


**So, when I listened to this song a while ago, I thought about the relationship between Jack and June, how June was strict and while she may not seem fun, or looks like she's getting in the way of TFP's storyline or annoying the characters (i.e. stopping Jack from going with Arcee for the diagnostic in "Metal Attraction"' constantly checking on the kids; trying to take Raf to the hospital; suggesting that others go to Cybertron instead of Jack; etc.) she's mostly trying to protect the kids, who are more concerned half the time with being with the Autobots than their own safety. Personally I like to think she does it because she cares for her son so much.**

 **The song is "All Our Days" By Casey Lee Williams, but I altered the lyrics a little bit to fit the story.**

 _ **Transformers Prime**_ **belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

Stars twinkled above the dusty desert as the warm winds blew gently. A lone truck sat in the middle of it all, a small campfire flickering not too far from it. The bed of the small pickup was clean and filled with blankets and pillows of several kinds.

The campfire was small, only two feet around in diameter. It hissed and cracked as the flames danced, casting warmth and light into the night that surrounded it. A small log sat near the fire, and on it sat a young woman, holding a wide-awake baby in her arms.

The woman was youthful, in her mid-twenties with soft black hair that reached the small of her back and youthful, happy blue eyes. She wore a pair of jeans, a soft yellow plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a turquoise t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. In her hair was a white and turquoise stripped headband and on her left hand was a small diamond ring.

The baby in her arms looked alot like her, having the same soft black hair, happy blue eyes. He was less than a year old, demonstrated by his chubby features and how little he squirmed, as if he'd been any older, he'd have been wanting to be let go of in order to look around. He wore a small white long sleeve shirt and a blue t-shirt with a red motorcycle on it. He wore small blue jeans and black sneakers. The baby boy had a dark blue and white checked fleece blanket wrapped around him, protecting him from any cold that could've rested in the warm desert atmosphere.

The baby boy was currently wide awake, looking around with his wide blue eyes, trying to see the barren world around him. The woman, his mother, gently stroked his head, rocking him back and forth with a smile.

"I love you so much," The mother said, pressing a soft kiss to her son's head. The boy payed no mind, instead refoucusing his attention on his mother's soft hair. His pudgy hands grabbed a strand and pulled slightly. His mother laughed lightly and gently released her son's hand from her hair. The baby pouted, but his attention was quickly caught again by the stars above. He giggled and reached up, thinking he could catch one of the thousands of sparkling lights.

"You like the stars honey?" The boy's mother asked, tickling her son's tummy. The boy giggled and squealed, waving and flailing his tiny arms. He grappled at the stars and the moon above. "You'll do great things one day. You'll help people, go fantastic places and meet fantastic people, I just know it."

The boy looked at his mother and smiled, before resuming his persuit of the stars.

"You wanna see the stars one day, don't you?" The boy let out a response that may have been "I see" but instead it was,

"Ah'Cee!"

The woman giggled as her son's babblings died down into soft yawns. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with a chubby fist. She smiled and bounced her son. She tightened the blanket on the tired baby, and began to sing a lullaby,

 _Long ago, before we met,_  
 _I dreamed about you._  
 _The peace you'd bring._  
 _The songs we'd sing._  
 _The way you'd make things new._

 _Then one day, you arrived._  
 _I heard your angel cry._  
 _Helpless, small, and perfect,_  
 _Welcome to your life._

 _And on that day, I made a vow._  
 _Whispered and true._  
 _No matter what, no matter how,_  
 _I made this promise to you._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_  
 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._  
 _I won't leave, I won't go,_  
 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _Months of joy have passed since then._  
 _With time I've seen you grow._  
 _Watched you play, new each day._  
 _I begged the time to slow._

 _And though I miss the little boy,_  
 _You've made me awful proud._  
 _Funny how our lives change,_  
 _'Cause you're my hero now._

 _But things in life will rearrange._  
 _Friends come and go._  
 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_  
 _I'm always here and you know._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_  
 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._  
 _I won't leave, I won't go,_  
 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _I will stay with you all our days._

The mother smiled and she stood up. She crossed the short distance to the truck. Gently setting her baby boy into a small hammock at the corner of the bed closest to the cab of the truck, she crawled into the nest of blankets and pillows. She tucked another blanket around her son and kissed his forhead.

"Goodnight, my little Jack," She whispered. Her son cooed in his sleep and grasped her finger. "I love you so much."

June looked up at the night sky, noticing one small star shining brighter than the others. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she felt a tug at her heart. Something about that star was different, and she felt the connection to it.

"I won't let anyting hurt you Jack," June whispered to her sleeping son. "You may not like it when you're older, but I'll do it because I love you."

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it?**

 **Review if you liked, review if you didn't.**


End file.
